This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Duke Center for In Vivo Microscopy (CIVM) develops and supports leading edge technologies for small animal medical research including MRI, micro-CT, ultrasound, optical microscopy and optical tomography. This collaborative project is to enable the widespread use of fluorescence diffuse optical tomography (FDOT) by applying supercomputing techniques to improve its resolution and sensitivity.